


Book Commentary: Mummies in the Morning

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [9]
Category: Magic Tree House - Mary Pope Osborne
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Meow!

  * Now Jack’s the one YOLOing when looking for whoever’s making noise in the treehouse?
  * OK, so this is a day after book two.
  * I guess the treehouse magic did dry everything off during the time travel. I guess that answers that.
  * And now it’s ancient Egypt this time.
  * I’m guessing the cat’s going to be the one coming to the rescue this time? After the pteranodon and the knight.




	2. Oh, Man. Mummies!

  * Right off the bat: That’s a crazy chapter title.
  * Of course Jack and Annie end up showing up in the middle of a funeral.
  * And now Annie’s back to YOLOing with running off to join the funeral procession to go see the mummy.
  * Just kidding? The funeral procession was just, like, ghosts? Or memories?
  * And the pyramid was conveniently open for the kids to explore.




	3. It’s Alive!

  * I love how Annie doesn’t care that there’s a dead body in the pyramid.
  * The mummy’s alive because of course it is.




	4. Back from the Dead

  * So, we’re going from mummy to ghost to grave robber. Cool.
  * And now there’s an actual ghost. Great.




	5. The Ghost-Queen

  * A ghost who needs glasses. That’s a new one.




	6. The Writing on the Wall

  * I can’t find a picture of the symbols in the book to post here, but I’m not really seeing how the second one was a boat.
  * And the last symbol looks more like a shepherd’s staff than a folded cloth.




	7. The Scroll

  * Guys! It’s cool that you found the Book of the Dead, but quit shouting! Grave robbers!




	8. The Mummy

  * I know kids are curious as to what mummies really look like and how they’re made, but how much of the descriptions in the book are too much? Thank goodness Annie made Jack stop when she did.
  * Of course Jack and Annie are lost in a maze now.




	9. Follow the Leader

  * Cat to the rescue!
  * No, but really, cat, where have you been this whole time?
  * And the ghost queen could cross over.
  * Wait, what happened to the grave robbers? Where did they go?




	10. Another Clue

  * The big mystery: Who is M?
  * Another question: Where do the parents keep thinking Jack and Annie keep going? And what do Jack and Annie say? “Oh, we found this cool old treehouse in the woods a couple blocks from here.”



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
